1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device and an electronic device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Specific examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, an imaging device, a memory device, a method for driving any of them, and a method for manufacturing any of them.
In this specification and the like, a semiconductor device refers to an element, a circuit, a device, or the like that can function by utilizing semiconductor characteristics.
An example of the semiconductor device is a semiconductor element such as a transistor or a diode. Another example of the semiconductor device is a circuit including a semiconductor element. Another example of the semiconductor device is a device provided with a circuit including a semiconductor element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Much attention has been focused on a semiconductor device that retains multilevel data by using a combination of a transistor in which silicon (Si) is used for a semiconductor layer (hereinafter “Si transistor”) and a transistor in which an oxide semiconductor (OS) is used for a semiconductor layer (hereinafter “OS transistor”) (see Patent Document 1).